


Secrets We Keep Behind Unlocked Doors

by Maybeanartist02



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, a lil past angst, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: Felix learns a thing or two about Anne.
Relationships: Felix (Last Legacy | Fictif)/Original Female Character(s), Felix Escellun/Anne Nova, Felix/Player | Cosplayer (Last Legacy | Fictif)
Kudos: 6





	Secrets We Keep Behind Unlocked Doors

Staying at Fathom Tower with Felix is…nice. Felix teaches Anne small spells whenever he can, and if she’s not busy making tea and forcing him to rest, she’s practicing in the courtyard, on her own.

They spent many days there, warding the tower, preparing protection charms and doing research. Amidst all the hectic, Anne barely registers how time passes so quickly.

“It’s a full moon tonight, so we should be able to set up another ward,” Felix muses, only half talking to Anne.

Anne perks up, “Full moon?” she asks, “What day is today?”

“The 15th,” Felix answers casually, “why?”

“…it’s my birthday.”

Anne says it distantly, staring into space in front of her. her eyes are out of focus, and Felix blinks.

“Ah? Had I known, I would’ve at least prepared you breakfast!” he huffs, “why not tell me?”

“I…forgot…” she murmurs.

“Well, happy birthday, regardless.”

“Mm,” she hums, “I haven’t celebrated my birthday in years.”

“Me neither,” Felix sighs, “I don’t recall the last time I celebrated the day of my birth…”

“That’s sad,” Anne says, then smiles, “I remember. We went to an indoor pool…” at his quizzical look, she elaborates, “like…a bath house but there’s slides and a sauna and stuff…” she chuckles, “my sister and brother both wanted to go for so long…I was the one who sacrificed my own birthday for it.”

He snorts, “How noble of you. I’m sure they appreciate it,” he frowns, “I will try to return you to them as soon as I can.”

“You can’t.”

He pauses.

“They’re both long gone,” she digs her nails into her arms, “my parents too. They….yeah.”

“Anne…” he swallows thickly, hesitantly placing a steadying hand on her shoulder, “I apologize.”

“No need,” she says, weakly shaking her head, “you couldn’t have known. It’s my best kept secret this side of the void,” she shrugs with a heavy smile. “It’s…been a long time.”

“Is that why you have no desire to return to your home world?”

She pushes down the urge to tell him he’s the reason she’s staying and instead says something far sadder, “One of the reasons. There’s also the imminent threat of my government randomly deciding I don’t deserve to live anymore which is less than ideal,” she shrugs with a smile.

“What in the hells—” Felix looks utterly horrified.

“Look,” Anne says dryly, leaning towards him, “my world is all kinds of fucked up. There’s good people there, fighting the good fight, but…” she sighs, “if I have the choice, I’d rather stay here.”

“Why else?” he asks, “give me another reason.”

She smiles sadly, pushing away from him. She heads for the door, and looks at him over her shoulder.

“There’s no one left in that world who cares about me,” she shrugs, “so I thought maybe I’ll have better luck here.” She opens the door as Felix struggles to find something to say—something comforting, or inquiring—and before exiting, she says: “I’m going for a walk. Care to join me?”

And that is how they end up walking along the tower’s shoreline as the sun sets.

At first, neither speak. Then, Felix finds some courage to ask a question he’d been wondering about:

“How did they go?”

Anne takes a deep breath, “car crash. An oncoming driver crashed into our car.” A dry laugh. “By all means, I should have died along with them.”

“But you didn’t,” Felix says, sucking in a breath, “hells.” He offers a small but sad smile, “I for my part am quite glad you didn’t.”

Anne chuckles, shaking her head, “Yeah. Things were shit but…I’m glad I didn’t too.” She shakes her head, “though, I might’ve said something else had we met 3 years ago.”

“Is that when it happened?”

“Yeah,” she buries her hands in her pockets, “I learned to live with it. I won’t ever be over it but…I have learned how to live with it. that weight on my heart.”

Felix frowns. “Can you truly?”

“Truly what?”

“Learn to live with it. that…heavy feeling?”

When Anne looks at him, his gray eyes are clouded, focusing on his feet. When she stops, he does too, turning his gaze to her. she smiles.

“Yes, if you are ready to move forward. It’s possible.” She folds her hands behind her, “it won’t be easy…and you may feel guilty for doing better but…you will move forward,” she grins, offering a laugh, “you’re the great Felix, after all! I’m sure you can.”

He snorts, “you think far too highly of me, Barista.”

Anne shakes her head, “so all that buildup was for naught, Sorcerer?”

He rolls his eyes, making her laugh louder, “nothing I do is for _naught_ , **_Barista_**.”

She huffs, crossing her arms, “the more you use that term, the less I’m convinced you know what it means.”

He chuckles, “I assume it has to do with tea-making?”

“and coffee,” she points out, tilting her head and brows raised high, “don’t forget that.”

“Oh, my apologies,” he says, rolling his eyes and bowing.

They both fall silent, eyes focused on the sky where the sun sets, coloring it’s deep blue with pinks and reds. After a few moments, Felix turns to Anne.

“Would you…” he falters, shaking his head. He tries again, “there is…a scenic place here I used to often visit with r—” he freezes, coughs into his hand, “other friends.” He looks up, silver eyes sparkling hopefully, “if you’d like…we can visit it?”

Anne smiles. “I’d love to.” 

Felix leads Anne to the highest point of Fathom tower—an actual tower, with a glass-less window overlooking the swamp. By the time they reach the top, the sun has nearly sunken beneath the horizon, and they make it just in time to watch it sink. A wind picks up, whirling hair and clothes, and his gaze is inexplicably drawn to her as she whispers:

“Beautiful.”

When he looks at her, the wind is pushing her hair out of her face, and rustles her clothes and jewelry. Her cheeks are flushed, brown eyes warm and inviting.

“It’s even prettier with all the spirits floating around,” she sighs, leaning against the wall, eyes still focused on the horizon as stars flicker into view.

Felix blinks, “you can still see them?”

She turns her head to him, “Oh…yes. I can.” She shrugs. “Seems like I have died before, huh?”

Felix frowns, “but…if I truly messed up the spell that should not be possible.”

“Unless,” she drawls, “I had some sort of erratic heartbeat as a baby, that had to be fixed by stopping, then restarting my heart.”

Felix blinks slowly, then furrows his brows, “are eath…folk even capable of that?”

She shrugs, smug with her hands folded on her back, “you tell me. Do I seem alive to you?”

Felix opens his mouth for a witty retort, but his words die on his tongue as she lets out a fond giggle, eyes crinkling and hand raised to hide her smile. He closes his mouth, a smile playing on his lips. Then, he sighs.

“You’re very much alive, I’d say.” He smirks, “from one expert to another.”

“Oh, I’m an expert now?”

“You’ve experienced Death, so,” he nods, “yes, I’d say indeed you are, dear Barista.”

She cocks her head to the side, “Fancy that.”

He hums, eyes focused on hers so intently she fears she might collapse under the weight of it, “fancy indeed.”

Then, he frowns. "Why not tell me any of this?"

She shrugs, "you never asked, it never came up."

"So...all I need do...is ask?"

She nods. "Why? Is that so unusual?"

He looks away from her, worrying his lip between his teeth.

"I'm assuming," she hums, bending forward, forcing herself into his line of sight, "it's not the same for you."

He sucks in a long breath, then sighs. "I apologize...I have not been the most forthcoming with you, still."

"It's okay," she smiles, drawing back, and he can't help but let his eyes follow the movement, "i'm alot more relaxed about this kind of stuff than most anyway. Don't feel the need to match my ah..." she waves a hand, "open-bookishness."

He smirks, "Duly noted."

She grins, "Good! Then we can talk about me learning some defensive magic~!"

He rolls his eyes, "always the same with you."

She nudges him, "like you're any different."

"I do not recall claiming I was?"

"UGH! You're a dick, Felix!"


End file.
